Bubble gum
by kroscetish
Summary: A crazy fic from a crazy author. Oh yeah! C1-bubble gum C2-Secret. Yullen for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If it is mine then Jasdebi won't be dead by now

Stared.

Smiled.

Frowned.

Broader smile.

Glared.

Grinned.

Death glare.

Beamed.

Annoyed to the boot!

"What the fuck is fucking wrong with you moyashi? Erase that fucking smile off your face or better you'll let me do it. I will do it, with fucking honor moyashi." The black haired Asian roared with menace as he watched the albino exorcist beaming at him with glee. Kanda bestowed him a deathly glare that even the coldest person would cringe in fear.

Nothing happen.

The mentioned exorcist was oblivious to the others wrath, however, when the smile that pasted on his chibi face didn't diminish.

Kanda has getting that smile from the bean sprout, every time their path crossed (that happened mostly everyday) or when they were together in lunch, to the Samurai's annoyance. However, he did not complain, until now. His patience exploded.

Then words.

"Bubble gum." Allen muttered softly, staring up at Kanda. "Little odd gum. Cherry sweet-sugar bubble gum. Soft…"

"What the hell is wrong with you baka?" he looked down at him, his brows knitted together in indignant expression.

"…chewable bubble gum. Fresh mint, apple bubble gum." Allen continued, neglecting Kanda's loathing. Kanda loudly growled and managed to turn around before a hand held him in place. He whirled. "Now what?" he snapped.

The white-haired exorcist hauled the other closer to him.

Their nose touching.

Their hot breath, mingling.

Faces a mere inch away to each other.

"I want to eat bubble gum." Allen said in a hush tone.

"What the hell! I don't care-" Silence. Kanda's words were ceased by the sweet lips of Allen. His normally slit eyes, however, widened like a balloon. He was incredibly shocked. SHOCK.

Taking as an opportunity, the white-haired exorcist entered the warm cavern of Yuu Kanda, and deliciously explored with his pliant tongue the mouth of the raven exorcist.

Feeling the wet muscle on his mouth, Kanda awakened.

'What the!' he shouted in his brain.

Cobalt eyes stared at the face of the beansprout. Before the silver eyes closes, however, he found somewhat an undecipherable emotions there. What was it? Erase that! Forget it, for now.

He never felt disgusted with the kiss nevertheless. Instead of pushing the lithe body away from him, he, however, frightfully wrapped his arms to the white exorcist to urge him to move closer to his body. And note the next words. He responded with fervor. Fervor?!

Later. I'll ascertain that later.

Tongue wrestled to dominate the kiss, and yes. He win. Win! He pressed their body to the concrete wall and continued with their work. Grinding his hips towards the small body, earning him a loud moan from the white haired exorcist. At that, he smirked.

Air...air...air...

It called.

The kiss broke.

Gasping.

The now, flushed face of the albino were staring up at his...what?...newfound lover? He smiled.

"I need your bubble gum. That red as cherrie bubble gum."

Meanwhile, Kanda, seeing the open silver eyes, can discern what he had saw with those eyes a while ago.

It's Love. Why did he knew it? Don't ask if you want to live a long life.

"Cut the crap moyashi! I knew that already!" he smirked before swooping down to capture the waiting soft and sweet as bubble gum lips of his moyashi.

...end...

**A/n:** Who says I'm bored?

I'll give you two cents. Oh yeah, I'm broke.

Sorry for the grammar! I wish to write on Allen's birthday but I can't, I don't have time. Haha! So this fic that was made out of boredom will be my present to Allen. :p haha! Thank you for reading.


	2. Secret

"Have you hear?"

"Hm? What?"

"Yuu Kanda's secret." squealed.

"No. What is it?" overzealous squealed.

"Yes, he likes to...and he..."

"No way!"

"Yes way. But sweet!" squealed again.

Nodded in agreement. Both giggled in delight.

-0-0-c

Allen entered in his lover's, Kanda, room enthusiastically.

"Yuu, I heard this funny rumor about you but sweet anyways. Is it true that...?" his voice trailed off when he didn't see his boyfriend inside. Confused, he surveyed the room. Allen saw an open notebook on the desk on the left corner of the room, near the window.

Intrigued, he moved closer to the desk. He was just curious, even though he knew Kanda will get angry. Well, also to know if the rumor was true.

He read the whole page.

Mesmerized, white teen sat down on the bed and giggled.

Hearing a noise, he gazed upon the door of the bathroom to find his lover stepping out, fresh from the shower, only with towel.

"You're here."

Allen walked to him, wrapping his arms against the sword addict's neck.

"Sweet as always!" he giggled then pulled the other down to his lips.

Next, different sound was heard inside the room.

_**Notebook: a long**_

... Love poem for...

_**At the bottom page: written**_

…Kanda heart Allen…

So what is Kanda's secret?

**Haha…I don't know either…:P**

**I know it's just plain stupid, crap, trash, waste or whatever you call it. Just wanted to refresh my brain, can't start my other chapter…hahaha… hope it helps.. I disclaimed the characs. Every stupid story of mine will be posted in this fic…haha…not totally stupid, I take that back. Hahaha..made by my twisted brain.**


End file.
